


Auld Lang Syne

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Found Love, Holiday, Major Spoilers, Memories, Unrequited Crush, hatred for christmas, out of order canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auld Lang Syne- Times long past</p><p>Skulduggery and China get to have some private time at China's holiday party. There they discuss the past. Written to the song Same Old Lang by Dan Fogelberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

Despite his annoyance Skulduggery had been dragged out of the confines of his small house to China Sorrows for a Christmas party. Valkyrie was talking nonstop as the two drove down the street in his car. The entire group knew Skulduggery’s feelings towards the holiday but they had made it known that if he did not show up on his own they would have someone pick him up. HE did not want to cause any unnecessary actions so he had agreed to show up at the specified time. To be a good guest Skulduggery had purchased a nice wine bottle to bring to the host of the party. Things had been a bit rocky after he had found out the truth about China’s hand in his families death but things were in the past and she had been helping them more since she had become Grand Mage. They walked up to the door and found it to be open already. The younger ran in without stopping to find her newly unpossessed friend Tanith once again to catch up further at a happier occasion. She was still a little on edge around everyone and seemed as if she could cry at any time while she thought of all she had done to the people in the room. The skeleton, on the other hand, took his time to gather his thoughts before walking in with an unnecessary huff.

 

People were laughing in the corners of the room and others danced as a band played. Skulduggery didn't need to use his detective skills to know that China had oved everything around so the apartment could hold people other than the multitude of shelves with books as they usually did. The skeleton walked quickly wanting to hold back from talking to anyone about ‘cheer’ and ‘seasons greetings’ for as long as he could. While he did enjoy the sight of his friends, those that were still alive, together and happy he wished that it did not have to be under the ‘jolly’ circumstances. Walking into the main office of the Grand Mage he set the bottle of wine in the center of the piece of oak right next o an open book. He leaned over giving the text a quick scan before he heard a forced cough. Unlike most people he did not get scared or act embarrassed, but merely turned around and looked at the other.

 

“Snooping already detective? It hasn’t even been a full hour let alone time to eat.” China Sorrows stood in the doorway looking dazzling. She wore a simple red sleeveless dress with some rubies in the front. Her hair shone beautifully laying freely which seemed to frame her face. Her arms were crossed and a smile was on her face which, to any living human, would make them fall in love immediately. Skulduggery, on the other hand, was not any normal human nor was he fully alive.

 

“Now Grand Mage,” He started in his usual cocky tone, “If you didn't want someone to see what was written I am sure you would have hid it in one of your drawers which, I would have to assume, are made so only you can open them.”

 

The woman laughed giving a slight nod. “Brilliant as usual.” The two stayed in an awkward silence as they just looked at each other. Skulduggery took time to look out the window and saw that it had been snowing. He got a little lost in his thoughts only being dragged back to the room when China had started to talk once more. “It is a very nice wine you have brought me. I would offer to share a drink with you however-“

 

“I have no face nor anything else to be able to have a drink.” He noticed the brief flash behind China’s eyes.

 

“Yes that.” Silence fell upon the two again.

 

“If you want we can pour a glass and go outside to watch the snow. I know that you are about as fond of parties and this time of year as I am. That way we can both get a bit of fresh air.” That smile showed again and she walked over to her desk pulling out a glass for herself as Skulduggery popped the cork off of the bottle and poured it in the tall glass for the other. With that the two walked out onto the porch which, to no surprise, had appeared after a quick tap was placed on the wall by the runes master.

 

They stood outside watching as the snow covered the ground of the small town. The fall was light only sticking to the sides of the road and on the roof tops. China took small sips of the wine while Skulduggery looked down. “We have had exposed to each other in the past few years China.”

 

The other froze for a fraction of a second before putting the glass on the railing and looking at the skeletal man nodding. “Yes we have. And if I must I will apologize again for all the harm I have caused you. I was young and foolish. A girl looking for-“ She stopped and looked away from the other.

 

“Do you remember the one conversation you had with Lord Vile?”

 

Chinas eyes widened as she looked at detective. “What do you-“

 

‘It was Christmas time. You were in Mevolent’s castle as him and Mr. Bliss was discussing attack plans. You walked up to him and tried to have a conversation. He didn't say much but you revealed more of yourself that night that you had to anyone in all the years you have been alive.”

 

_“Lord Vile. Would you mind if we spoke for a bit?”_

_The armor clad man looked at the woman and nodded. China was not used to people ignoring her and was even more unused to people not falling head over heels for her, though this man, monster, and soldier, was different. “Make it quick.”_

_She nodded before continuing. “I wanted to say thank you for all you have done. Without your help we would not be this close to bringing our Gods back to us. You are truly the best thing that could have happened to us.” She waited a bit for the other to reply, but as he stood still and silent she continued on. “I have seen the fields after you hae battled the others and I must say that you are a man of great precision. The Faceless Ones will reward you greatly when they come back.”_

_“I do not believe nor care about the old Gods you all fight for. It is foolish.” The voice was cold and straight forward leaving no room for an argument. China was taken aback. With as hard as the other fought and attacked she would have thought he was as devout, if not more so, than herself and her family._

_“You do not believe?”_

_Silence_

_“Then why do you fight?”_

_Vile cocked his head and answered simply. “Because I can. Are you finished I have somewhere to go.”_

_China decided to not push the subject and looked at the other before saying. “I have developed feeling for you. I wanted to tell you that once the war I over I wish that we could be together. I want to know who you are behind the mask and make you happy as we watch the Faceless Ones destroy the Earth.” She smiled feeling her hands shake uncharacteristically from her confession._

_The necromancer stared at her and turned around walking away. “I have no time for you nor anyone else. I have my own mission and you have no place in it. With that he left._

China came bac from her thoughts realizing that a single tear had formed in her eye. She wiped it away reaching for her glass to take a large drink from it. The old pain of the rejection and the start to her questioning her own faith hit her hard and she looked up to see the skeleton looking at her instead of the streets below. “How would you know that?” he asked defensively “Were you in the castle during that time?”

 

“China, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now.” He took a step forward and reached out to take the glass from her hand and set it back down on the railing. “You must have heard the news. I thought you would have approached me already or at least mentioned it.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” He eyes were narrowed and she was ready to start activating the sigils on her body if the skeleton decided to finally take his revenge on her.

 

Skulduggery, on the other hand was perfectly calm. He looked back at her and stayed silent for a few minutes before tapping on the sigils on his bones pulling up a face that was close to his original I not for a few differences. Red hair covered the once bone head and green eyes looked at China deeply. “You wanted to see the face underneath the helmet?” a soft smile appeared on the false face. “This is what it would have been if not for Serpine and yourself.” He tapped them again and the white bone once more stood in front of her. “This is the face you have wanted to see for so long. I am Lord Vile.”

 

Chinas heart dropped. She felt fear and happiness all at once and nearly fell down if she were not as strong as she was. “It was you? The whole time?”

 

“My subconscious, yes, but never the less it was me.” A blush appeared on China’s face as she stared at the other. “If you are wondering than yes I do remember what happened while I was in the armor, including our conversation that night.  Few weeks later I found mysef again and hid the armor leading to Lord Vile’s ‘death’.”

 

“All this time. You were right in front of me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you remember everything?”

 

“That is what I said.”

 

Chin bit her bottom lip before continuing on. “And did you ever have any feelings for me?”

 

The head cocked again and Skulduggery inquired. “As Vile? No, I did not feel anything while I was in the armor accept for anger and blood lust.” He watched as China deflated a bit before continuing. “Now on the other hand.” China looked back at him in wonder before she started smiling a bit. The detective picked up her glass handing it back to her. “Let’s drink to innocence and to now.”

 

“But what about Lord Vile?” She asked before taking a drink.

 

Giving a shake of his head Skulduggery replied, “Auld lang syne” She nodded and drank the rest of her wine not taking her eyes off of the other. Skulduggery looked around and gave a wave of his hand. “I believe that this has been enough talk for one night. I will be heading back to my place. Do tell Valkyrie that I have left after doing so. I don’t want her to find out I am leaving beforehand or else she will make me stay longer.

 

As he turned around China found her voice and in burst of courage she asked, “Would you do one thing for me?” The skeleton stopped and looked at the Grand Mage. “Can I see your face again?” The skeleton didn't do anything for the longest time before walking back up to her leaving a foot between the two. He reached up and touched the sigils allowing the flesh to flow over once more. China reached up and touched the cheeks of the face and smiled. The false face smiled back slowly and Skulduggery leaned closer. He kissed China’s cheek gently, lingering a bit longer than a normal cheek kiss would last. Heat flared in China’s face but by the time she could have said anything Skulduggery was straightening up. The two smiled at each other for a bit more before the false face disappeared. “Thank you.” The Grand Mage breathed out while the Skeleton Detective had started to turn away

 

“I should be leaving now.” As Skulduggery left China on the deck she realized that everywhere else in the small town was wet save for the deck that the two were on. The snow had turned into rain save for Chinas home.

 

 


End file.
